


what did you do to me?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не друзья. Не знакомые. Не враги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what did you do to me?

Они трахаются. Единственное, о чем Стайлз хочет попросить Дерека, это ускориться.

Потому что Стайлзу плохо, ему больно где-то между ребрами.

От слишком медленных движений. От того, как Дерек скользит пальцами по запястьям Стайлза. От голодных, темных и жарких взглядов.

Стайлзу страшно _так_ зависеть от Дерека.

Когда Стайлз закрывает глаза, возле уха раздается предупреждающее рычание.

В следующую секунду Дерек притягивает Стайлза еще ближе, вплавляет их тела друг в друга и глубоко целует взасос. 

Кончая, Стайлз впивается пальцами в плечи Дерека, а он лишь сорвано дышит Стайлзу в ключицу.

[раньше]

Не друзья. Не знакомые. Не враги. 

Непонятно кто.

Самая простая характеристика этих отношений наполнена чрезмерно большим количеством слов. Стайлз может сказать примерно следующее:

Дерек зависит от Стайлза по неопределенным причинам.

Стоит заметить, что Стайлз страдает тем же самым по отношению к Дереку.

В каждую их встречу сложнее всего Стайлзу дается не обращать внимания на незаметные или наоборот, слишком явные прикосновения Дерека.

Чуть позже Стайлз осознает свою ошибку.

Самым сложным становится _не_ тянуться к Дереку в ответ. 

Даже будучи очень, очень злым.

[раньше]

После первой их встречи Стайлз знает, что ничего хорошего не произойдет.

Скотт счастлив своему ингалятору, а Стайлза гложет это непонятное чувство.

Копошится где-то между лопаток, стягивает туго, заставляет дергаться.

Это не волнение в полной мере. 

_Предчувствие_? 

Беды?

Стайлз не хочет думать о Хейле. О его печальной истории. 

Дерек Хейл просто незнакомец. Сколько таких Стайлз еще встретит в своей жизни.

Он не позволяет сомнениям забить свою голову. 

Заставляет себя расслабиться.

И забыть.


End file.
